Asking Much
by Luki Dimension
Summary: Two short missing scenes pre and during ROTF - Trying to convince a teenager to do anything is never easy.
1. Chapter 1

_Another 2 short scenelets from the move - one pre, one during. _

* * *

**Asking Much**

Sam had asked him not to, but Bumblebee had never wanted to eavesdrop on a conversation more than now. It did after all, sort of involve him.

Well, he assumed it did. The other Autobots certainly. The government had left Sam alone the past year, with the understanding that nobody was to know he was at Mission City, and that his car was _just_ a car. Why they would choose to reappear now had clearly puzzled the boy. Not so much Bumblebee, who had been kept up to date with the latest news when it came to the Autobot/Human treaties, but Sam hadn't.

The Camaro started playing easy listening, in an attempt to ignore the house, and the conversation that would be oh so easy to hear if he adjusted his audios _just_ so…

Bad Bumblebee! Bad!

* * *

"You really wont budge on this?"

Sam ran a hand through his hair and sighed, resisting the urge to glare at the two men in black sitting on the couch in front of him. They'd been doing this dance for almost half an hour, and it was getting old.

"Look, I'm flattered. Really. But I have other plans for after school. And they start with 'C'. I'm not ready for a full-time-secret-government-career."

"The Autobots have been rather adamant," one of the men began, using a twist on an older argument. "The treaties are insisting that the Autobots not be allowed on film in case of leaks, and they can't fit into most buildings. They need a human mediator, and right now the only one that they're interested in is you."

"And a military liaison isn't an option since they would get their hands tied in classified red tape," the other finished, noting Sam getting ready to argue. "It needs to be a civilian, and you're the only one they trust."

"It doesn't even have to be full time," the first insisted. "Just…keep up to date the with treaties, go to the discussions and planning meetings. The government will pay for your college fees – you could go anywhere in the country."

"Thanks," Sam replied. "But I can get anywhere I want on my own. And that's how I'm doing it."

And they really couldn't argue that he couldn't. Sam Witwicky's grades had shot up in recent times. If he kept at his current pace he could earn a scholarship anywhere he wanted. It was the sudden IQ shift that had made the government so agreeable to offering him the position.

The men tried one more time.

"Mr Witwicky, your country needs you," one said. "Are you really going to ignore a call to duty like this?"

Sam burst into laughter. "Oh no, you are not getting me with the whole 'your country needs you' bit. I'm not military, and I have done _more_ than my fair share as of a year ago. I've got the back problems to prove it. Get out."

The men sighed. It was clear Sam Witwicky wasn't going to be bribed, cajoled or guilted into this. The Autobots weren't going to be happy, but at least this meant they might consider one of the men the government had short-listed for the job.

Sam walked the men to the door, and when the car had driven off, gave a sidelong glance to the garage. The doors were open, and he could see a flash of yellow paint. Briefly, he wondered if Bumblebee had been able to keep his word, and walked over.

"Well?" The Camero's radio clicked, and Sam brushed his hand over the hood before leaning against it.

"I'm guessing you knew what that was about?"

The Camero stayed silent, evidence enough that he did.

Sam sighed, and explained anyway. "Optimus and the others want me to be some kind of liaison. The government agrees."

The Camero quickly began playing 'The One and Only,' and Sam smiled. The Autobot wasn't going to like what he had to say.

"I turned them down."

The song cut off with a screech, and the radio filled with static before finally settling on a whiny child's voice.

"But whhyyy?"

Sam winced at the volume, and patted the hood again.

"That's not my place, Bee. At the end of the day I'm just a normal kid. I'm not cut out for it, and I never will be."

Bumblebee wanted to differ, but before he could put it in song, Sam was off his hood and tugging his door open. He slipped into the drivers seat and brushed his hands over the wheel.

"I want to go to college, Bee," he explained. "No one else in my family ever made it, and I want to change that. If my grades keep up I can go anywhere. My teachers are telling me to apply to Princeton. Princeton!"

A quick internet search helped explain why this made Sam so excited, and Bumblebee sagged on his tires for a brief moment. In some ways the boy was right, he was still young, and he had a right to the things others his age did. Surely the position or mediator could wait a few years?

College kid or Autobot liaison, as long as Bumblebee could stay by Sam's side. That was enough for him.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Six months later**

"The Allspark fragment was stolen?"

Ironhide's engine revved in frustration, the other Autobots quickly following suit. Only the day before Galloway had stormed in, laid the troubles of their world solidly on the Autobot's shoulders and warned them that they could be asked to leave. And now, the Decepticons had managed to steal back the last shard of the Allspark. Optimus shuddered to think what they wanted it for.

Now the collective group rested in the hanger, speaking Cybertronian to keep their words from prying ears. They didn't have much time to decide on a plan – whatever the Decepticons were planning, it would happen soon, and they needed to earn the human's trust back.

"The situation is getting dire," Optimus said. "We need to remind them of what we have done, what we can do, for them."

"Well…we could consider giving them some of our advanced weaponry…" one of the Arcees began.

"Never!" Ratchet squawked. "We'll just damn the planet faster. I will leave before I condone such an act.

"Agreed" Optimus replied. "It will also put us in a poor position. If we give once, we will be expected to do so again. Sharing our technology is not an option."

"So what do you expect us to do?" Sideswipe butted in. "The Decepticons on earth have managed to shield themselves so we can't track them, and they didn't listen to you the first time."

"Why we even care?" Mudflap snapped. "Why we need the stupid humans anyway? We know how they work, lets just go on a permanent road trip and avoid them."

"Can't argue with that," Skids agreed.

"Because becoming fugitives is not how I pictured spending the rest of my life," another Arcee argued.

"There has to be another way."

"There is," Optimus stated. "Has anyone contacted Bumblebee lately?"

"I have," Ironhide replied grudgingly. "He's absolutely miserable – been playing weepy human ballads since he left Tranquility. He'll be here sometime tomorrow."

"Tell him to change course and head to the Princeton campus."

The entire group revved in confusion, before Ratchet put two and two together.

"Optimus, the boy already refused us once…"

"Back when the need was not great," Optimus replied. "Sam Witwicky could be our only hope. If I can convince him to speak for us, his words could remind the government of the trust we shared. Of the trust we still can share."

Ironhide sighed. "If you say so."

Optimus roared into life, heading out the giant doors, closely followed by his team. The soldiers let them go, knowing the Autobots enjoyed driving for long periods alone. They would contact them if they need help.

"Just got off the line with Bumblebee," Ironhide began when they were on the road. "He'll get there before us – just need to tell him where to meet and he'll drag the boy there"

"Drag?" Mudflap and Skids asked in union.

"Boy's probably be too happy about getting pulled out of college," Ironhide explained. "Especially since he just got there."

"We have no choice," Optimus mused. "If Sam cannot be convinced, then there may not be hope for us."

The Autobots picked up their pace, and headed east.

**END**


End file.
